Our Story : Albino & Hitam
by ika.zordick
Summary: Special story dari Our story. Si cadel, adik Kim Kibum yang tampan beserta tetangga mereka yang ajaib, Kim Jongin. "Aku thempurna tentu thaja", "Tidak dengan huruf s mu Kim Sehun"


**Our Story : ****Albino & Hitam**

**Cast: ****Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, **** Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao**

**Summary: ****Special story dari Our story. Si cadel, adik Kim Kibum yang tampan beserta tetangga mereka yang ajaib, Kim Jongin. "Aku thempurna tentu thaja", "Tidak dengan huruf s mu Kim Sehun"**

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Hyuuuunggg!" pekik keduanya bagaikan saudara kembar beda alam. Mereka mengedipkan mata mereka serempak, baiklah pangeran es kita—Kim Kibum bahkan heran apakah mengedipkan mata itu termasuk koreo mereka saat menari, kenapa begitu kompak?

Kibum memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone mp3nya. Persetan dengan dua setan itu, dia tak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu atas rengekkan adiknya yang cadel—yang Kibum herannya masih saja cadel meski sudah menginjak usia ke empat belasnya—beserta tetangga mereka yang terkadang ia rasa keturunan _negro._ Ayolah, Mr Kim yang seorang politikus yang tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka tak hitam dan juga Mrs. Kim juga wanita berparas menawan yang hobi menenun tidak hitam.

Kenapa anak mereka Kim Jongin yang mempunyai nama keren—atas pengakuan Jongin sendiri—Kai begitu hitam? Seingat Kibum jikalau pigmen Jongin bereaksi dengan sinar ultraviolet yang tidak sehat, kulit adiknya juga harusnya seperti itu. Entahlah, si cadel—yang bernama keren Thehun—ini pemberian olehnya dengan sedikit iseng—malah memiliki kulit kelewat putih, seperti kulit wanita.

"Hyung~ ajarkan kami! Ya ya ya!" Kai mulai menggoyangkan kursi yang tengah di duduki oleh Kibum. Mereka memang memiliki kesamaan yang sangat mencolok, keras kepala dan suka mengganggu kedamaian Kibum dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Belajar saja sendiri!" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, jengah juga lama kelamaan jika seperti ini. Jarang jarang ia mendapatkan liburannya jika tidak di liburan kenaikan kelas yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan setahun sekali.

"Kau mengajari Luhan hyung, kenapa kami tidak?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kali ini Kibum terpaksa menoleh, apa Kibum lupa menjelaskan pada mereka berdua bahwa Lu Han memiliki uang dan dia membayar Kibum dengan uang serta mp3 baru hanya untuk dua jam tentang deretan angka angka yang menjadi urusan yang begitu mudah untuk Kim Kibum yang jenius dan mata duitan.

BRAAAKK

Dan suara gebrakan di pintu sukses membuat Kibum jatuh dari kursi meja belajarnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Demi Gain, icon sexy Brown Eyed Girl yang selalu ia puja setelah dia berhasil move on dari Hyuna yang kini bersama Hyunseung, Kibum akan menghubungi salah satu temannya yang suka berteman dengan voodoo doll untuk mengutuk siapa yang tadi membuatnya terjengkang.

"Adinda~ kakanda datang sayang! Peluk kakanda, kakanda kedinginin baibeh" sepertinya Kibum harus segera melaksanakan rencananya menghubungi Sohee sesegera mungkin.

"Changmin, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dahulu!" itu adalah pekikan panda yang kini berlari di koridor menuju kamar Kibum. "TAO JANGAN BERLARI DI KORIDOR!" Kibum selalu mengingatkan pada semuanya yang datang kerumahnya untuk pertama 'Selalu mengetuk pintu dan menghormati privasi orang lain', kedua 'Jangan berlari di koridor kamarnya, ia tak ingin koridor kamarnya harus runtuh' dan ketiga 'Jangan pernah berteriak karena itu bisa merusak telinga'. Sepertinya ketiga aturan umumnya telah di langgar oleh ketiga sahabatnya di saat yang bersamaan dengan maksud saling mengingatkan.

Tragis

Begitulah nasib hari damai Kim Kibum. Seseorang tolong! Mainkan musik _Gloomy Sunday_ agar Kibum bisa bunuh diri dengan damai sekarang juga.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang dan biarkan aku bercinta di mimpiku dengan GAIN!" baiklah tak ada pekikan. Hanya nada dingin dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi Kibum yang cukup membuat Tao—panda manis mereka yang kini menggunakan kostum pandanya siap untuk menangis saking takutnya.

Changmin tak cukup pintar mengetahui suasananya. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau menghianati Hyuna kita dan mulai pindah fandom?"

Sementara Kai dan Sehun cukup pintar untuk segera menendang tulang kering Changmin, menyeretnya keluar dan segera menutup pintu kamar yang bertulisan. "DON'T MAKE NOISY"—kata terpaforit sang kakak serta "MONEY COME TO PAPAH!"—isi pikiran terpavorit kakaknya yang juga tertulis jelas di depan pintu kamar coklat tersebut.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mendiamkan panda mereka yang terus menangis. Changmin harus akui ia sedikit takut dengan pipi didi yang menjadi orang tua Tao. Dua lelaki yang cukup manly yang bisa saja mematahkan tulang tulang panjangnya dengan cara yang sexy.

OH NOOOOOOO

"DIAMLAH PANDA KUMOHON DIAMLAH!" Changmin semakin panik ketika mengingat Top yang menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan "Ku serahkan anakku padamu, jangan sampai dia menangis"—yang harus membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum membuat wajah mual karena merasa Top sedang menyerahkan putri satu satunya mereka untuk berpacaran dengan Shim Idiot Changmin yang agung –dibagian belakang harus di tambahi jika kau tak ingin berurusan dengan dokter merangkap mafia besar korea—

Menggelikan—

Apalagi ketika mengingat bagaimana Changmin mengangguk dengan begitu percaya dirinya. Kemudian Top meneteskan air matanya terharu dan mendapat tepukan penenang dari G-dragon—didi Tao. Oh God! Yakinkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahwa mereka masih mencintai liukan tubuh Hyuna.

Kai dan Sehun menghela nafas mereka, serempak memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "Tao hyung!" panggil Sehun dan Kai segera menyerahkan sebuah buku mewarnai yang di penuhi oleh gambar panda.

"PANDAAA!" sorak Tao kegirangan dan menghentikan tangisnya.

'Syukurlah dia berhenti menangis, fiuh~' ini suara hati Changmin.

'Bagaimana caranya dia mewarnai buku yang hanya ada hitam dan putih itu?' ini suara hati Kyuhyun.

'Oh Tuhan, benarkah Tao hyung itu sudah dewatha?' ini Sehun.

'Sungguh kekanakan, aku bahkan tak suka mewarnai sejak aku masuk sekolah dasar' Kai menatap takjub.

Changmin kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kai dan Sehun. "Tumben sekali kalian tak bermain di luar hari ini atau setidaknya mulai melakukan cover dance seperti mematahkan tulang itu" cerca Changmin melihat musuh bebuyutannya yang selalu saja membuatnya hampir masuk rumah sakit berkali kali.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "Kau lupa hyung? Kami akan ada test masuk Blossom high school besok" ujar Kai lemas, rohnya yang selalu bersemangat seolah di terbangkan bersama helaan nafasnya.

"Kemudian, ada beberapa thoal yang tidak bitha aku kerjakan!" kali ini Sehun membuka suaranya. Ia terlihat begitu histeris dengan sambil menjambaki rambutnya yang seperti pelangi. Ini termasuk media kegembiraannya kemarin karena ia menjadi juara pertama dalam ujian akhir junior high school. Ya cukuplah membuat Kibum mengacungkan jempol padanya, namun sepertinya tidak akan ada acungan jempol lagi jika Sehun tak bisa menjawab beberapa soal yang termasuk sulit untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus di penerimaan siswa baru di SMA nanti.

"Kami bisa membantu" ujar Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kai dan Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, yang benar saja.

"Mana soalnya?" kali ini suara Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka seperti sedang melihat member Crayon Pop yang sedang melakukan koreo jumping jumping saking senangnya. "KAU PENYELAMAT KAMI HYUNG!" Pekik keduanya, Sehun berlari ke kamarnya demi mengambil buku dan Kai kembali ke rumahnya mengambil benda yang sama.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Hyung, Thehun gak mau pelgi thekolah" Sehun mulai merengek, ia mengguncang tubuh Kibum yang tak terlalu lebih tinggi darinya. Ketika itu Kibum memang sudah duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit menggeretakkan giginya. Jika bukan ibunya yang meminta mungkin dia takkan mau repot repot mengantar Sehun yang manja ke sekolah barunya. _

"_Aku akan terlambat jika kau tak mau masuk"Kibum yang dulu sama halnya dengan sekarang. Tidak ada nada dalam perkataannya, tak ada ekspresi di wajah tampannya yang tergolong manis mengingat dia masih kecil sekarang. "Tapi hyung, Thehun takut"rengeknya kembali membuat Kibum sukses mendengus._

"_Masuk sekarang atau tak ada bubble tea untuk tiga hari kedepan" Sukses membuat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perkarangan Taman kanak kanak yang boleh kalian bayangkan seperti TK di film Shinchan. _

_Sehun menggerutu, dia memajukan mulutnya tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menoleh. Dia mulai membayangkan kakaknya yang dingin itu akan menoleh dan kemudian memeluknya sangat erat, persis seperti film film yang di tontonnya di televise beberapa hari yang lalu. 'Thehun, hyung tidak bitha meninggalkanmu' _

_PLAAKK…_

_Sehun menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya, faktanya hyungnya takkan seperti itu. Hyungnya itu hatinya sedingin es, tatapan dan lidahnya setajam belati serta kekejiannya bahkan mengalahkan Hitler. Fakta yang paling terpenting, hyungnya tidak pernah cadel seumur hidupnya. Ibunya mengatakan kalau Kibum bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya dengan sangat fasih dan bahkan bisa berbahasa Inggris ketika seusianya sekarang._

_Dia iri pada Kibum tapi di sisi lain ia sangat bangga memiliki kakak yang begitu hebat dan jenius. Dia ingin seperti Kibum, patokannya adalah Kibum, hingga ia berakhir di taman kanak kanak ini. Di tinggalkan oleh Kibum sendirian._

_Miris~_

_Sehun menarik nafasnya, ia harus seperti Kibum. Dia mulai meronggoh tas sekolahnya. Ia menemukan cermin di sana, dan mulai memasang ekspresi seperti Kibum. Harus serba datar. Ia bersumpah, ia takkan pernah bicara demi menjaga wibawanya. Cadel is not his style._

"_Selamat siang~" ia mendongak dan menemukan seorang dewasa yang berteriak teriak seperti orang gila di depan sebuah kelas. "Ayo berbaris!" dia tersenyum dan mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengikutinya. Satu harapannya, semoga nama gurunya tidak mengandung unsur 's' dan 'r'._

_Tapi melihat teman temannya yang lain, ia rasa r akan tidak terlalu bermasalah. Banyak yang cadel r di sini. Dia ikut berbaris seperti anak manis dan dia memilih berdiri paling depan, menjadi anak teladan di hari pertamanya._

…

"_Perkenalkan nama ibu, Dasom" guru itu tersenyum. Dan jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. Habis sudah segalanya. Habis sudah wibawanya. _

_GURU ITU MEMILIKI HURUF 'S' DI TENGAH NAMANYA! ITU ARTINYA HABIS SUDAH USAHANYA MENJADI BIJAKSANA SEPERTI KAKAKNYA. TIDAKKKKK!_

"_Sehunna~" guru itu memanggilnya. "Kau mau kan menjadi ketua kelas?"_

_Inilah yang di nantikan dirinya dari dahulu, menjadi ketua kelas dan menceritakannya pada Kibum ketika pulang sekolah betapa hebatnya dia. Kemudian dia akan menerima acakan di rambut dan acungan jempol. _

_Sehun mengangguk, dan dengan ini dia harus menghindari kata berhuruf 's' dalam setiap kata katanya. Sialnya—_

"_Beldili!" katanya dan di patuhi oleh seluruh siswa._

"_Beli thalam" Sehun hampir menangis mengucapkan itu ketika seluruh kelas menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah, dia sungguh benci huruf 'S'. Dasom, menenangkan kelasnya yang mulai tertawa tak jelas._

…

"_Nama saya Jongin!" anak dengan kulit paling hitam di kelas mengucapkan namanya, dia kemudian membungkuk sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Hitam!" pekik seluruh kelas sambil tertawa. _

_Jongin, anak itu menundukkan wajahnya. Dia benci warna hitam sebenci Sehun pada huruf 'S'. Sejak saat itu Jongin yang malang bercita cita untuk menguasai dunia kemudian menghapuskan warna putih dalam susunan warna sehingga hitam adalah sebutan untuk warna putih juga. Mari sebut dia the next Hitler dengan cita-citanya yang begitu mulia._

"_Tidak boleh seperti itu anak-anak, dia kan teman kalian" Dasom menengahi, sementara Sehun terlalu malas mengurusi yang bukan urusannya. Jika teman-temannya berisik ya terserah saja. "Selanjutnya—"_

"_Nama saya Mariko" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pendeknya membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan kelas. Ketika itu pula bocah laki laki yang berada di kelas itu merasakan 'jatuh cinta' tak terkecuali dua bocah kecil dengan warna kulit yang sangat kontras._

%ika. Zordick%

"Nah ini di kalikan seperti ini" Kyuhyun termasuk pengajar yang baik. Dia pengertian terhadap siswa siswa dadakannya. Entah sejak kapan Changmin bergabung dengan Kai dan Sehun.

"Sshh… jadi seperti ini?" desisan Kai terdengar.

Sepertinya kita harus menarik kata pengajar yang BAIK dari kamus Kyuhyun. Dia sukses menggunakan penjepit jemuran sebagai media pembelajaran. Ketika ketiga siswa dadakannya salah menjawab maka satu penjepit jemuran itu akan melekat di sekitar wajah mereka. Kai termasuk yang bergembira dengan ini, bukan sebagai motivasi dia malah berpikir bahwa hidungnya akan lebih mancung dengan bantuan penjepit jemuran tersebut.

"Dua akar delapan sama dengan?" Kyuhyun memukulkan penggaris ke meja. "Empat akar dua" jawab mereka serempak. Kesimpulan dalam metode pengajaran Kyuhyun adalah jika otak mu tak bisa mengingat biarkan tubuhmu yang mengingatkannya.

Sementara Kai dan Sehun menyimpulkan sesuatu yang lebih baik, 'Kyuhyun sebagai penyelamat adalah kesalahan besar'. Kemudian Changmin? 'Ini metode yang pantas untukku'. Kemana panda kita? 'Cat dengan warna hitam lalalala~' dia masih sibuk dengan buku mewarnainya.

%ika. Zordick%

"_Maliko dali Jepang ya?" salah seorang bocah laki laki bertanya. Anak perempuan berambut pendek itu mengangguk, ia kemudian membuka bekal makanannya. "Kalian mau makan? Ayo sama sama" ujarnya ramah._

'_Dia ibu yang pantas untuk anak anakku kelak' baiklah itu pikiran gila oleh para bocah lelaki yang seharusnya tak bisa di anggap pantas untuk seusia mereka. _

_Jongin mengintip sang primadona sekolah mereka. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup keras, dia sempat berpikir bahwa Mariko mungkin adalah bintang film yang tidak sengaja tersesat di sekolahnya. Dalam kamus Kim Jongin, hanya bintang film lah yang cantik. _

"_Bunuh aku bunuh aku bunuh aku" Jongin mendongak ketika menemukan seorang bocah seusianya yang ia kenal sebagai ketua kelasnya yang kini dengan buas menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Hei, kau kenapa ketua kelas?"_

_Sehun menatap Jongin membunuh, sejak kapan nama indahnya yang tak ia sukai berubah menjadi ketua kelas? Dia sudah meminta ibunya berkali kali untuk menukar namanya. Ia akan sangat senang jika namanya berubah menjadi William atau Jackie yang penting jauhkan dari huruf 'S'. _

"_Namaku Thehun" ujar Sehun dingin. Jongin menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Maafkan Jongin, Thehun. Kau suka juga dengan Mariko?"_

_Kepolosan Sehun terkadang membuat Kibum gemas karena bocah ini kini mengangguk. "Ayo kita berteman!" inilah asal mula dua bocah itu berteman. Bukan karena perbedaan melainkan kesamaan mereka yang polos. _

…

_BUGHHH…_

_BUGHH…_

"_YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" pekikan Sehun terdengar di taman dekat sekolah mereka. Beberapa bocah seusia mereka menghentikan ulah mereka memukuli Jongin. "Belaninya keloyokan!" ujar Sehun tak terima, ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang lebam. _

_Seorang anak perempuan menangis tak karuan. "Jangan pukul teman Mariko!" ucapnya bercampur dengan suara isak tangisnya. "Makanya kau halus belmain dengan kami" ujar anak anak yang Sehun kira memang berbeda sekolah dengan mereka meminta Mariko bermain dengan mereka. Seperti di film film itu, pikir Sehun._

"_Jongin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri. "Mereka nakal Sehunnie, mereka akan menculik Mariko" Jongin memang berlebihan sejak dahulu._

"_Apa kau bilang?" dan seorang anak kembali memukul Jongin. Sehun menangkisnya, "Jangan thakiti teman Thehun"_

"_WOW… dia cadel hulup 'S' hahahahaha" semuanya tertawa membuat Sehun menunduk malu. "Jangan hina temanku!" Jongin harus diingatkan bahwa ia tak pernah baik dalam mengontrol emosi. Dia langsung menerjang anak nakal yang tertawa. "Singkirkan tanganmu hitam! Kau jelek!" ucap mereka lagi sambil menarik Jongin._

_Sehun kalap, ia berlari dan mendorong yang memukul Jongin. Hingga kali ini mereka berdua menjadi korban keroyokan dengan anak perempuan yang masih menangis melerainya. _

_BUGH…_

_Anak perempuan itu terjatuh, lututnya berdarah. Cukup membuat semuanya terdiam, melihat Mariko kecil yang kini menangis meraung karena nyeri di lututnya. "HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"_

"_ADA ANAK SD HUWAAA" anak anak nakal itu pergi ketika melihat Kibum yang berteriak pada mereka. "Kemari kalian! Dasar anak nakal, kubawa kalian ke kantor polisi karena tindak penganiyayaan" faktanya Kibum memang dewasa sebelum waktunya, ia mungkin baru saja membaca buku tentang hokum atau sejenisnya._

"_Sehun, kau tak apa?" Kibum segera membantu Sehun berdiri dan membersihkan seragam adik semata wayangnya itu. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak ingin menangis sekarang dan memeluk kakaknya. Ia menoleh pada Jongin dan ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo berdiri Jongin, kita tidak boleh lemah, begitu kata hyungku"_

_Kibum tersenyum simpul mendengar itu, ia kemudian menghampiri anak perempuan cantik yang menjadi sumber masalah—menurutnya. "Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kibum meniup luka di lutut Mariko. Mariko menghentikan tangisnya, ia menggeleng. _

_Kibum mengeluarkan plaster dari dalam tasnya. Dia menyiram luka itu dengan air mineral yang di bawanya, meniup niup luka itu kemudian menutupnya dengan plaster. "Selesai" ucap Kibum. "Kenapa kalian bisa keluar dari sekolah?" tanyanya._

_Mariko hanya menunduk, Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan anak perempuan Jepang itu. Membiarkan Mariko menaiki punggungnya. Satu yang tak berubah dari Kibum, dia selalu memberi harapan palsu pada orang lain dengan punggungnya yang lebar. _

"_Onii san, berjanjilah menjadi suamiku nanti"_

_Di saat itulah kedua bocah itu merasakan yang namanya "PATAH HATI"_

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, dua bocah yang dengan kulit dan sifat berbeda. Duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan jarak kursi yang bisa di bilang cukup jauh. Berstatus sahabat yang merasakan susah senang bersama, menjadi tetangga karena Jongin yang merengek ingin dekat dengan Sehun pada orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua sama sama berdoa dalam hati, berharap akan lulus di sekolah yang sama sekali lagi. "Silahkan di buka soalnya!" ujar pengawas dan mereka melakukannya.

Jongin dan Sehun mulai sibuk menulis nama, dan keterangan biodata yang lain. Mereka menyelasaikan di waktu yang bersamaan, kemudian mereka membuka kertas soal. Menemukan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat ekspresi berbeda di antara keduanya. "Ini mudah/ini sulit"

Jongin selalu menerima jika dia selalu nomor satu soal segalanya di banding Sehun tapi tidak dengan soal soal konyol ketika ujian. Inilah kesibukan Jongin ketika ujian, menatap keluar jendela dan melihat awan seolah ia akan mendapatkan jawaban di tengah lamunannya.

"Waktu tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi" demi Tuhan Jongin bahkan merasa baru saja ia melihat awan. Author sungguh tega menskip waktu. Dia bahkan baru memikirkan cinta pertamanya di taman kanak kanak dahulu.

"Hei.. hei.." Jongin menoleh, menemukan Sehun dengan gumpalan kertas di tangannya. Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya, dan melihat pengawas yang tengah terlelap. HUP… kertas itu kini di tangkap Jongin dengan tepat. Jika Sehun selalu nomor satu dalam akademis maka Jongin adalah nomor satu dalam melihat hasil jawaban Sehun.

Itulah gunanya persahabatan mereka. Cuma Jongin yang mengerti kecadelan Sehun dan Cuma Sehun yang mengerti kehitaman Jongin. Cuma Jongin yang mengerti betapa pintarnya Sehun dan Cuma Sehun yang mengerti betapa Jongin membutuhkan kepintarannya. Cuma Jongin yang mengerti betapa Sehun membutuhkan mata yang menatapnya sebagai Sehun bukan sebagai adiknya Kibum dan Cuma Sehun yang mengerti betapa keusilan Jongin takkan berarti tanpa ada campur tangan dirinya.

Mereka sahabat yang tak terpisahkan bukan?

%ika. Zordick%

"Lihat aku peringkat thatu!"

"Awas saja jika kau memberi kata sambutan di upacara penerimaan siswa baru nanti, aku akan berpura pura tidak mengenalmu cadel"

"Jongin, gantikan aku berpidato!"

END

Baiklah ini adalah requestan pecinta FF our story yang seharusnya tidak ada lanjutannya lagi. Tapi ka buatin special storynya. Entahlah ka akan berubah pikiran untuk membuat seriesnya yang selanjutnya atau nggak, sesuai reader juga dah xD

Baiklah akhir kata tolong reviewannya lalalalalala~

Tao: Ah… kenapa aku hanya muncul untuk mewarnai saja?

Kibum: aku suka yang tidak banyak dialog

Kyuhyun: hahahahah xD aku keji

Kai dan Sehun: kita mesra / methla

Changmin : Aku kurang eksis di sini

Ika: aku bahkan tidak ikutan eksis woy!


End file.
